The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, various types of devices, such as digital cameras and smartphones, which are equipped with various sensors including gyroscopes as well as image sensors have been developed.
As an example, JP 4289326B discloses a technology that recognizes an action of a user holding a camcorder based on sensor data obtained by a sensor that is built in the camcorder in the same timing as that of photographing by the camcorder, and records the recognized result of action in association with the photographed image.